Blodwen and Anton
|together = 8 Years |events = * Wendy wrote creepy letters to Anton when he first gained notoriety in his mid-teens, the letters scaring the young seeker, 1970-1973. * Wendy made an arrangement with Anton's father to "get him" to marry her around the same time, 1971. * Anton was forced to marry Wendy when he was just out of school, despite adamantly not wanting to do so, 1973. * Three or so months into the marriage, Wendy's true colours showed and she begun to abuse Anton in ever way possible in order to get her own way, 1973. * Anton developed something akin to Stockholm Syndrome, by 1974. * Anton was talked out of suicide by jumping of a bridge in Cologne, Germany by two friends, 1974 * Wendy forced Anton to have three children with her, 1977-1980. ** Birth of Magnus in 1977 ** Birth of Jesper in 1978 ** Birth of Eira in 1980 * Wendy noticeably strangled Anton several times, which could have killed him, 1973-1981. * Wendy tortured Anton to the point of him being permanently mentally altered from the experience, occasionally lapsing into an unreachable state, 1973-1981. * It took Anton several decades to even slightly get over what he went through, 1981 to present. |status = Blodwen Eriksson is dead, Anton Eriksson was her widower, though has since remarried several times. |children = * Magnus Eriksson * Jesper Eriksson * Eira Eriksson }}Blodwen "Wendy" Eira Eriksson (née Vaughan), known to Anton usually as just Wen, was Anton's incredibly abusive first wife. Thirteen years his senior, Blodwen knowingly entered into a marriage with Anton when he was being coerced and forced to go through with it (under the threat of his mother and two siblings being severly hurt) by his father, this all took place when he was only eighteen and she was thrity one. Over the course of their eight years of marriage Blodwen emotionally, verbally, physically and sexually abused Anton; their marriage ended only with her death at the hands of aurors Ayanda and Alastor Moody. For decades after the end of the "union", Anton was in complete denial about the true nature of what he went through. Having formed some kind of trauma bond with her, Anton "loved" her, and was devastated by her loss. Anton and Blodwen first met shortly after Ulrik's initial pronouncement to Anton that he would be doing this and Anton's aforementioned "heavily coerced" agreement to go ahead with it. Anton had expressed concerns about being neither interested nor emotionally ready for marriage, and Urik doubled down; when Anton went to his mother for advice she tried to argue her son's case which only caused anger at her "insolence". He was given a coice between his mother bieng hurt, and going theough with this. He'd reluctantly agreed. He believed that by doing this he was preventing his mother from coming to harm on his account. In his mind, if he did this, Brigitte would be safe from then on. Whether he would be safe, well that was another question entirely; in fact it was arguably a literal impossibility considering the circumstances of the marriage. Their wedding was described as having "an atmosphere like that of a funeral" by Anton's younger brother, Andreas. This was due to the sombre atmosphere that hung around the affair. Blodwen pretended to be equally as unwilling to get married, in order to make Anton feel as if she was on his side, though Anton had his misgivings about this he chose to believe her initially, by nature tending toward giving people the benefit of the doubt with all things. Things were fairly calm, if completely loveless in the marriage for the first few months. Despite what Blodwen had hoped, Anton did not suddenly fall madly in love with her the moment they were pronounced man and wife, instead he spent the months awkwardly rejecting Wendy, while she remained uncomfortably persistent. After around three months of this, Wendy's rage came out and she beat, screamed at, and guilted him until he agreed to sleep with her as she'd wanted him to since day one. Over the next year or so this behaviour continued, with a cycle of Wendy demanding Anton do something he didn't want to, and Wendy beating him into submission. This happened in all manner of situation, for all manner of 'reasons' petty to serious. Wendy led Anton to believe that it was him who was driving her to this through his unfair actions, he eventually came to believe he deserved everything he got for making his wife completely miserable. The stress of this led Anton to a nervous breakdown, where he eventually decided that his only option was to commit sucicde by jumping of the Hohenzollern Bridge during the . He was convinced not to by his best friend and his brother in law, despite at this point believing here was no better option, to go on. About a year later, Anton and Wendy announced that they were having their first child, which of course was something Wendy had pressured him to the point of forcing him to agree to. Wendy insisted she was "sure" it was going to a girl with "blonde hair but Anton's eyes and features", seemingly thinking that by virtue of being pregnant she could inexplicably predict what her offspring would look like. During said pregnancy, she amped up her abuse radically until finally the baby was born. He was a boy, whom Blodwen insisted on calling Gavin Eriksson, allowing Anton to pick only one of the middle names because it was "her baby". Category:Relationship Pages Category:Harry Potter Relationship Pages Category:Full Relationship Pages Category:Harry Potter Full Relationship Pages Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass